


Cat and Pony Show

by Arachnia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnia/pseuds/Arachnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Webcam adventures with Equius and Nepeta are usually guaranteed to be hilarious, awkward, and/or sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Pony Show

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I don't write creepy, disturbing things. Sometimes I write cute things. I'd write more things if people requested!

Equius was mad at himself.

For one thing, he mostly bought the camera because of sheer depravity. It was a weak moment. He saw it and all sorts of nasty, unbecoming thoughts flooded his mind. _Perhaps I can show myself off, let highbloods admire me._ It was extremely stupid.

Then he told Nepeta he had purchased the thing late at night while he was still awake, chastising himself about buying it still. She wrote back that she totally had the same camewra and wanted to chat so baaad!!

Now, how could he ignore that?

After fussing with the wires and installation of the chat client, her happy face and body appeared on screen, in all of her tank-topped and underweared glory. He blushed. Why would she wear such a skimpy outfit!?

She looked down and smiled coyly. "It's my pajamas, silly!"

So it began. They chatted about games and roleplaying, about her latest kills and his inventions. They chastised each other about blood relations.

His eyes kept slinking down to the stupid tanktop, though, but luckily the glasses gave him a permanent pokerface. Stupid, oversized blue fabric.

"Equius, can you hear me?" She asked innocently. He snapped out of the trance.

Equius had a stupid habit that made him act irrationally in moments of lust. He did stupid things that made him remember that his ancestors used their blood to dominate others. Why couldn't he twist it around today, use it to his advantage?

He stifled a growl. No no no, that was awful. It was mean and stupid and he'd be taking advantage of his moirail. He wouldn't dare even mention---

Oh look she was grabbing her tits. "Vriska was making fun of them!" She huffed. "Said even hers were bigger! That's not true... is it?"

"Oh no, of course not." Equius said, shaking his head. "How dare she. I'll rip her arm off for you." Nepeta smiled. "Thanks, Equius. You're the best~"

He grinned. There, didn't over step his boundaries or take advantage of her. He just stepped over an uncomfortable situation. Score.

"Do you wanna see? To make sure, you know."

 _What._

"I... uh..." He scratched the back of his head. "It's no problem. I mean, it'd be just two moirails. Nothing else." Right! Cool, cool, this was all fantastic.

Nepeta let the straps of the tanktop slide down her shoulders. She was, much to her frustration, a little flat. In fact, while she was much more involved in herself than the sweating moirail on the screen and squeezed them. Fit nicely in her hand instead of spilling over. Hmph.

Equius made some weird grunt and she was brought back to the conversation. "Sorry! Are they nice?" Equius nodded quickly. "An understatement. They're lovely." She grinned, showing sharp teeth.

There was a little bit of shame as he stared at the lowerblood. He would much rather be admiring a beautiful highblood, of course. That was completely true! But... Such a lovely figure! That coy smile! Those perfect orbs topped with the greenish-grey nipples perfectly topping her perfection!

But it wasn't like she was ordering him around. He was controlling a defenseless lowerblood! Someone he could easily rip in two and make her do anything! But that would be awful and he'd never do that.

"Equius?" Her voice shook him from his awful, sick thoughts. "My apologies, Nepeta." His eyes kept wandering down to her breasts. The depravity!

Nepeta didn't mind, of course. Honestly, the attention made her feel pretty good about herself. She grabbed the tank top and threw it off and he leaned closer. She wanted to see more. No, needed to see more!

"I wanna see yours." She asked. She blushed green, looking down.

"Hm? Oh. A good idea, actually." He was getting rather warm, anyhow. And, uh, damp. He pulled the wifebeater off (which, funfact, are known as mateslashers in the Alternia world).

Let's not mince words. Equius was ripped. Imposing, manly muscles rippled and glistened with sweat. He dabbed at his neck with his mateslasher and and chuckled. "Is this better?" She nodded and swallowed hard. "Uh-huh. Yes. Really good, but it's not what I, uh, wanted..."

He raised his eyebrows. "Nepeta..." My, it was warm in here. "It would be overstepping my boundaries as your moirail, however, I would---"

"I want to see y-your... your cock, though!" She said, looking desperate. He made an odd groan, and shuddered. "Is that a command?" She shrugged. "I guess."

His glasses slid down his nose and his yellow, bruised eyes stared at her. "Make it a command, Nepeta."

"Show me your cock." There was no stutter, no fear. She was entirely confident. _There it was_. The delightly depraved and completely unbelievable notion that she had power over him.

Scootching back in his chair for a better view, he undid his belt and pulled out it out. She gasped.

Equius was kinda hung, to no one's shock. His cock was heavy-looking and veiny, thick at the top and pulsing with blue blood, the tip reaching a bit above where a bellybutton would be if he was a human. And it wasn't even completely hard yet.

Nepeta really wanted to touch it. Just a little. Maybe kiss it.

He held it, stroking it just a bit. "I think it's adequate." This was amazingly wrong. They were moirals! And she was... well, he couldn't deny it, a lowly gutterblood. This was impure!

Buuut he supposed he could tell himself that he was pushing her around over and over again and maybe that would make it the truth.

Even though he wanted to order her to order him around. First things first, though.

"Your move, Nepeta." He said, squeezing the tip.

Nepeta had been squirming the entire time, and finally there was some release. A little adjustment and she slid the shorts and panties off.

Her pussy (if you pardon the pun) was already wet and ready to be pounded by some strong, dominating highblood...

No no no, this was wrong, this was awful.

"Tell me what you'd want a big, strong highblood do to you." His thumb pressed and rubbed the tip of his cock and his voice was raspy.

She smiled. "Like you?"

He shook his head quickly. "No no no, certainly not... We're moirails! L-like..." He had to pause to think. Thinking is a little hard when you're focussing on sweet troll cunt. "Like Vriska... no, has to be male. Like... Like Gamzee."

She paused and frowned. "Nooo. Not Gamzee! I don't think he bathes, it's gross...!" She mewled and shook her head. "And Eridan is scary..!"

He tsked and rolled his eyes. Sigh. "Very well. A big, strong highblood such as me. Admittedly, I am a fine specimen." Better imagine himself taken her than the highbloods, much as the thought offended him. She giggled, running a finger along her slit in an almost trained manner. She was good at this, knew exactly what she wanted.

"Well..." She let out a content little mrew. "It's more like what this highblood such as yourself would do! First... I'd think I would let you hold me down..." Already struggling to find words. Adorable.

"Of course. Dominating a feral lowerblood." His hand moved lower, squeezing and twisting around the base. Hemoism was acceptable in a fetish context, correct? "Making sure you know who's in charge. I'd certainly pin those delicate, fragile wrists down."

Her palm grinded against her clit. "Uh-huh!" She mewed excitedly. "I'd be realy happy, too, to serve a masculine highblood! I'd try my best to grind and kiss you... I mean, if supurrior allowed it." She nodded, decided that was good, and leaned back on her little rock.

Feral little thing. He'd teach her how to act her class. "Good. And you'd love every bit of my attention, right? Any higher-blood paying attention to you... it should be valued, not spurned..." All right, he was being a little creepy, probably should reel it back. "I'd accept your chaste little kisses and animalistic laps at my face. But you know exactly what I want." He leaned in, harshly whispering his next words: "And I am not afraid to take it." He had to hold back a shudder as a jolt of pleasure ran through him. Couldn't waver. Couldn't dare show any weakness whatsoever.

She pressed a finger inside of herself and whimpered, music to his ears. He could see her twisting it inside of her tight self. "D-don't worry! I wouldn't deny a blueblood! I-I'd rip off our clothes and everything! You wouldn't have to lift a finger!"

"But it is _my pleasure_ to lift fingers." He growled, loving how she shrinked back. "You'd cry for me, wouldn't you?" She hurried out an "Uh-huh" as he tried to form his next idea. "I'd twist and suck at your breasts, force my fingers inside of you..." His other hand starting grinding against the shaft as he stroked faster and faster. "I wouldn't care if you'd be ready or not. Nepeta, I want to take you now." He shuddered and groaned, eyes shut tight. He just needed that one little push over the edge...

"I-I'll just take the wheel, then!" She replied. Wait, no. "I'd push you off and pounce on you and put you on your back..." What, that wasn't right at all. He tried to speak up but she cut him off. "And I'd pin your hands down.. b-but be nice about it! F-fingers... all intwined with yours..."

This wasn't right at all. This was sick! This was sick and they were both bucking into each other's hands and sweet shit he wanted more.

"And I'd bounce on you a-and make sure you'd relax... I want us t-to enjoy every bit." Her legs were quivering and her words were whispered out.

"N-Nepeta." He gasped. "I'd love that." The depravity of it all. "I'd want you to control me and hold me down and make me thrash under you..." Almost there... "And I'd want to feel you twitching on top of me and squeezing my hands as you reached your peak. I'd want to spill myself into you but only if you allowed it..!"

When she finally came it was quite the thing for him to admire. She seemed to freeze up before her legs starting to twitch. Her mouth opened but barely a meow managed to squeak past. And although the rest of her body was all but frozen, those fingers tiressly kept twisting and pushing in and out, soaked with her wetness.

Just imagining it would make him rock hard. Witnessing it, even if it was just over a screen? He twisted and groaned out, back arching as he climaxed, cum spraying up and splattering on his chest and hands, dripping down and coating him.

He leaned back and let out another content moan, eyes shut behind his glasses. Wow.

He adjusted the cracked lenses with sticky fingers and looked down. "Fiddlesticks." He murmured. "Quite a mess." He grabbed a towel and starting cleaning himself up. "I apologize for my... for overstepping my boundaries, Nepeta." He looked up at the screen. "Please understand that in the heat of the lust-filled moment, I must admit I tend to break down to primal urges and..." Her eyes were shut and she was curled up and on her side. "Oh. You're asleep." He shook his head and smiled a mangled smile. "Goodnight, Nepeta." He streatched his arm up and turned off the camera.

Hopefully she'd update her shipping wall when she awoke.


End file.
